Two of a Kind
by KaiFudo16
Summary: Two Kids David and Kimmy are always in danger thanks to there Prophecy stating that they are destined to die. Will they meet the slayer and survive. come find out.


Chapter 1

Two children that are destined to die, a fate tied by darkness an unfortunate fate until destined and Slayer meet on that precious day not two but one will die in sacrifice for the other, a fate seen over and over again.

"DAVID, GIVE ME MY CASE BACK NOW!" My sister screamed at me as I held the dark purple pencil case up above her head, where she was unable to reach it.

"Oh come on Kimmy where's the fun in that?" I smiled holding it higher making her jump for it. Kimmy Beale, well her real name is Kimiko but I will never call her by her real name. I found Kim was too short and Kimiko was too long, so I made it Kimmy. Anyway, she is my younger twin, pretty with her long auburn hair and eyes that remind me of an endless night. Although she doesn't smile often, when she does it's the most radiant thing on this earth. Short and always looking to the negative side of things, I try my best to make her smile every day.

I am David Beale. As the elder sibling, I look out for the two of us. I am tall and lengthy with long brown hair that is much like Kimmys, and I also have the same brown eyes as her. With all the similarities between our personalities and looks, some know we're twins and others we leave wondering.

"David!" Kimmy yelled again, grabbing one of the few things she could reach, this being my free arm as she twisted it behind my back in a very painful manner.

"Hey that's not fair..." I said, trying to untwist my arm, but only succeeding in making it hurt more.

"No, what's not fair is the fact you got the tall genes, now give me my pencil case!"she said, twisting my arm harder.

"Ow, okay, okay, just let go." I said, giving into the pain she was creating quite well, for someone six inches shorter than me. She let my arm go out of pure goodness and, me being her brother, ran off with the case anyway.

"DAVID!" She yelled, bolting after me, running into the front doors our new high school. Kimmy and I, being orphans from a very young age, have to travel a lot, so we attended many schools. We meet new people all the time, but for the most part we stay away from others.

We have found that it is better off that way, for others' safety.

I ran past tons of kids, teenagers making out, and people laughing at their lockers. Not a new a sight, but a sight that pained me still. I looked behind me to see if Kimmy was still on my tail, and sure enough she was, but I suddenly found myself trying to stop mid run, and ended up slipping onto the floor. In front of me stood an older man dressed in a suit and tie. He looked down at me with a look of pure disgust.

"I haven't seen you ever before." he bellowed lowly down at me. I got to my feet slowly, dusting off my clothes.

"My apologies sir, I am David Beale. My sister and I are new to the school." I introduced myself as Kimmy slowed her run and came up behind me, her angered look from earlier gone and turning into shyness. She wasn't great at meeting people one-on-one, where she flourished in groups. I on the on the other hand am the exact opposite. I hate groups, and is much better talking to one person at a time. This man looked down at her with that same look he had given me, and Kimmy inched behind me.

"Yes I see that, Mr. Beale. It would be wise to keep your family feuding for home." He said, grabbing me roughly by the writs. My first reaction was exactly what I have always done; kick the person grabbing me and pin them to the ground, but that was when I was being attacked by something or someone that was not a teacher who could punish me on the first day of school. Just then Kimmy came up behind me and put a gentle hand on my shoulder, pulling me off of him. He gave me a look that I knew I would never soon forget.

"Mr. Beale, that was inappropriate contact with a teacher." He reprimanded me from the floor.

"He didn't mean it..." Kimmy tried to defend me, knowing exactly how I reacted to most people's touch.

"On purpose or not, he still must face the consequences; detention after school, Mrs. Beale." he sneered at her.

"But…" Kimmy trailed off in her defense as he continued to give her a menacing look of disapproval. I was just about to give this guy a piece of my mind when a tall girl with bright blond hair pulled into a tall ponytail and dressed in jeans and a t-shirt stepped in.

"Principal Snyder, in all fairness you grabbed him first, and that is against the student security code, is it not?" she said, pointing out something I never would have been able to bring up, but at the first mention of the rules this Snyder guy backed off.

"Only you, Summers, would get the new kid out of trouble, but if you insist on it, you might as well take them for their tour. You can be their peer-guide." Principal Snyder said, walking off and leaving the group of people who had at some point surrounded us. The girl turned to us with a light sigh.

"First thing I'm gonna teach you is how to get yourself out of trouble, kid. Names Buffy Summers, welcome to Sunnydale High," She said with a big smile, giving me her hand.

"I am David Beale and this is my sister, Kimmy Beale." I said simply as in introduction "Pleasure to meet you, Buffy." I said, taking her hand gently to be polite.

"Nice to meet you as well David," she smiled back, looking over her shoulder. "Yeah, don't worry about him. Principal Snyder can be evil as ever when he wants to be, but as long as you stick a rule in his face he should back off with ease." Buffy advised us as she started to walk down hallway after hallway. That was until I wanted to know where she was leading us.

"Buffy, where are we going, isn't class going to start soon?" I asked, wanting to be there on time.

"Yup, and this is your class here." She said, pointing to a large classroom full of students. Great, Crowds, Just what I wanted. I looked in the class as Kimmy looked at me with that sad, sullen look she held whenever we didn't share a class with one another. I bent down to her level and gave her a light hug.

"You will be okay Kimmy, it's only one class." I said, letting her go as I stood and looked at Buffy.

"Don't let her out of your sight," I said, turning to my class.

That entire day I was unable to concentrate in any of my classes because as I looked through my schedule, I found that Kimmy and I were only in two of the nine classes together. It killed the two of us to be so far apart for such a long time, but unfortunately we could do nothing about it. The good thing was I liked this Buffy girl and fortunately she was in a tone of Kimmy's classes. But alas, school did not last all day. So the two of us were reunited in the end. I grabbed her hand as Buffy smiled at us from the top of the school steps. I looked at her again, she made me so curious, and there was something about her that made me just want to trust her, a feeling you normally must earn from me.

"Nii-san, let's go home, I've had enough of this place for one day." Kimmy said, grabbing onto my shirt tightly. I rested my hand on her head and smiled down at her.

"Yeah me too Imouto, come on." I said, grabbing her arm lightly and walking off.

In Sunnydale, daylight left quickly. Kimmy and I were still wandering the streets when it went dark.

"David..." Kimmy spoke softly with her head facings towards the ground.

"Yes Kimmy?" I addressed her.

"What if…what if one of us gets hurt why were at school?" Kimmy asked sadly.

"Kimmy," I sighed "Were not going to lose one another at school, how many times do I have to go over this with you? We're safe in the daylight." I added with a hint of aggravation.

"But our pro…" I cut her off by holding up a hand.

"Kimmy, I know it doesn't state how we are supposed to die if we never meet this supposed slayer, but you can't keep thinking like that. You have to look to the bright side of things. We can and will make it. We will, because I will never let anything happen to you." I said, embracing her tightly.

"Aww isn't this cute, a sister and brother out here all alone, pity you won't last much longer, you two are really cute." A young looking man said. I knew better though, for he wasn't a man. I stood in front of Kimmy, but in minutes we were surrounded.

"Kimmy watch yourself..." I said to her even though I knew she could protect herself. She nodded, and soon after we were being attacked by one of our many fears, vampires. Kimmy and I could fight but we only carried few weapons on us to school since it was technically against school rules anywhere, and the more I looked at how many there were around us, the more I was unsure if we could do this, until someone whistled.

"Hey, come and pick on someone who can actually kick your asses" said a familiar voice from school. I turned my head to see Buffy Summers. For a second I thought twice on this. She wasnt... she couldn't be the one from our prophecy.

That was until she fought off all of the vampires without much hassle, and then walked over to us.

"You two okay?" She asked, and I shook my head in disbelief.

"You…you're the Slayer?" Was all I was able to say.

She smiled at me.

"That I am, Buffy the Vampire Slayer." She answered without hesitation. Kimmy and I looked at one another and then back to her.

"You have got to be kidding..." We both said.


End file.
